


Chosen

by mugenjo



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenjo/pseuds/mugenjo
Summary: Gran always welcomes everyone when they come back. Always.(inspired byShelfy's comic)
Relationships: Gran & The Grandcypher Crew (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> This happen because of this comic by [Shelfy](https://twitter.com/Shindras_): [link](https://twitter.com/Shindras_/status/1247929126100422656)
> 
> i'm sorry;;; i'm running on less than 3 hours of sleep but this was haunting me for nearly a month now... i HAD to write it  
> didn't have the time/will/brain to find someone willing to beta this, sorry if nothing make sense;;;;;
> 
> (also, the title come from the song ["Chosen" by Generdyn](https://open.spotify.com/track/2NdFQAmPJcOfvL0wr3wkhV) ... because i sucks at choosing title so i took the song i was listening while writing)

“Welcome home!”

No matter the hour, the weather or the circumstance, there was not a day to pass without those words said in Gran’s voice. Sometimes, it was cheerful. Other times, it was filed with relief. For a few, it was full of fondness.

It took a while for some of the most solitary crew members to get used to this simple occurrence. The fact that he seemed to pop out of nowhere nearly half of the time might have been a reason for it. The mess was often filled with fond stories of the captain tripping over himself to rush and welcome some parties that came back after a mission or a short leave for personal matters.

“The other day, he got decked fair and square by Vane because he greeted Bea’ and Eustace instead of dodging the blow,” snorted Zeta, her drink in hand as she added to the conversation. Behind the counter, Ladiva shook her head with a tender smile as she grabbed a soft shawl to put on Beatrix’ shoulders –who was snoring softly, her cheeks squished against Zeta’s arm. “You should have seen Vane’s face. It was hilarious.”

Tonight, the Grandcypher’s subgalley – called Raduga since Ladiva set up the whole thing– was quieter than when Eugen and Yodarha dropped by or when Keehar filled the air with amazing stories about his young days. 

“He’s always so eager. That’s really cute,” finally said Ladiva. “I cannot count how many times I had to catch him as he launched himself to greet me with a hug. Such a delight to be showered in so much love, I have to admit.”

“Eager, indeed.” Zeta played a little with the glass in her hand, lost in thoughts for a few seconds before voicing out loud her musings. “Sometimes, don’t you think that he’s kind of… too eager?”

“There’s no such thing as too much love, sweety”

“That’s not what I meant,” groaned Zeta, rolling her eyes at Ladiva's offended posture –a fist at her hip, her eyebrows scrunched and her lips pouty–.“I just think that he must do it on purpose.”

“Well, I would say that you’re probably only half-right here, missy,” suddenly said a voice little farther in the room. Without a care in the world, Drang finally dropped in the only free seat next to Zeta. Beatrix only raised her head for a few seconds, mumbling something unintelligible before resuming to her snoring against Zeta’s arm.

“Why only half?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Drang said with that little teasing smile of his. 

“If it was _that_ obvious, I wouldn’t have asked, you dumb erune.” With a pouty face, Zeta aimed to kick him in the leg only to stumb her foot on one of the legs of the chair instead.

“Now, now” Drang laughed, “no need to resort to violence, I’m willing to share my theory about our dear captain.”

Always one for dramatic effect, Drang took a sip of his usual drink that Ladiva always made him now, letting the silence build over the anticipation of what he had to say. Then, after making a show of setting his glass on the counter, he started to speak again.

“Well, think about it. How does our captain greet everyone here? It’s not just a short ‘hello’ or even a simple ‘welcome back’.” Exchanging a quick look with Ladiva who still wore this knowing smile, Drang finally finished his piece. “He always welcomes us home.” 

Zeta stared at the erune with her mouth hanging, speechless. It was really obvious now she thought about it.

“For someone who grew up without a family or anyone to greet them as they came back home, this is probably important for him. To make us all feel this sense of belonging.”

Because everyone in the crew knows that no matter for how long they left. No matter what troubles they get into. No matter what disaster they face.  
They will always have home to come back to. A mismatched family that cares for them. With someone here to greet them with a smile. 

And those simple words: **Welcome home.**

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind with me, i'm a smol french potato who is trying their best at english


End file.
